


Experimental

by lupinjoallen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Eddie and Y/N are in a new relationship and just had their first night together. Venom wants some action too!





	Experimental

Eddie had to bite his tongue as you worked on the computer. You wouldn’t let him know your password, for obvious reasons. What upset him though was you sitting there, writing in your boxers.

 

“Wonder what he tastes like,” Venom growled in the back of his head.

 

Eddie almost chewed him out but you were unaware of the alien creature inside your boyfriend, and frankly, he wanted to keep it that way for a while.

 

“C’mon, Eddie,” Venom purred. “You benched me last night and I kinda liked what I saw. I want a turn.”

 

“You okay?” Eddie’s eyes snapped up to yours and you smiled, making him blush a bit. “Was it last night?”

 

Eddie shifted awkwardly as he tried to figure out what to make for breakfast. “It’s part of it,” he admitted.

 

“I want to watch this boy squirm on my tongue.”

 

“Was it...ya know, good?” Eddie asked. Venom cackled as Eddie looked away, embarrassed.

 

You got up and approached him. Your arms slid around him and you kissed the back of his neck, making him shudder.

 

“It was great, but I bet we could do better with a second round.”

 

Eddie smiled and turned, kissing you sweetly before pushing you against the counter. You moaned and tugged at his hair, grinding against him when he suddenly flinched away. You saw his eyes go white for a moment before he shook it off.

 

“Eddie?” you asked, frowning.

 

He sighed and gulped, looking to you. “you should know something--”

 

“Fuck. You do have an STD!” You said, gulping a bit.

 

“What? No!” He said quickly. He sighed. “No, I’m clean...but I do have a parasite.” You tilted your head in confusion.

 

Suddenly, Venom slipped out, snarling at Eddie, “You take that back!”

 

“Not until you apologize for trying to make out with him.”

 

Venom got in your face suddenly, smiling wickedly. “i just wanted to taste him,” He hummed, his long tongue reaching out and stroking your neck.

 

Eddie pulled away but froze, hearing the soft moan that escaped. “You’re not freaking out?”

 

You just smiled. “You really haven't been to New York in a while, have you?” Eddie shook his head as you studied the symbiote. “What are you then?”

 

“Venom. And I’ve been wanting to taste your pretty pussy all night,” he growled, making you blush.

 

“I swear--Y/N, I’m sorry about him. I...He’s just...he’s him.”

 

You hummed softly. “So, two of you, same body?” You smiled. “Alright.”

 

“Really?” Eddie asked, gaping as Venom grinned.

 

You nodded. “It’s new but not the deadliest thing I’ve done,” You admitted, smirking.

 

“I like him,” Venom purred as you approached Eddie, kissing his cheek. He began to nuzzle your neck gently. “Let me taste you.”

 

“Behave you,” You chuckled, patting Venom’s head. “I say Eddie is in control since you’re part of his body.”

 

“Dickhead,” Venom snarled as he nipped your hip.

 

Eddie held you as you fell against him, cheeks flushing red. He smirked. “You really like him?” He teased.

 

“He’s all talk,” You chuckled.

 

Eddie glanced at Venom who smirked. Suddenly, the boyfriend you’d grown accustomed to changed into a black beast. Venom smirked down at you as he lifted you up above him. You whimpered as he bit the boxers and ripped them off, exposing you to him.

 

“V-Venom,” You gasped, flustered. You let out a gasping whine as his long tongue ran over your folds as he rested you on his face. “O-Oh fuck!”

 

Venom’s grin widened as he teased you before sliding it into you. He moaned at the taste of you on his tongue, loving how you tried to find your grip on his head as your eyes rolled back in pleasure.

 

“I knew it. You taste so good, little boy,” He moaned, growling softly as he pushed his tongue deeper. He cackled as you cried out, feeling your walls clenching around him. “I want to see how you really feel around my cock before I let Eddie have you again.”

 

You gasped as you were dropped onto the couch, gulping as you watched his cock build and form. Fuck it was huge! You weren’t even sure if it was physically possible to be able to take the entire length into your body!

 

Venom cackled again, his deep voice taunting you as he said, “Don’t worry, little boy. I’ll make sure you’ll feel really good.”

 

You blushed, gulping. Venom leaned in close and the mask peeled away, revealing Eddie’s face to you. “Still here, Babe,” He promised, smiling gently. “Need me to have him stop?”

 

You smiled shyly and shook your head. “Uh uh, I’m okay. Just new to this.”

 

Eddie smiled and kissed you gently before the mask slipped back over. Venom then grabbed your face and kissed you roughly, making you moan as his tongue slid into your mouth. You then gasped and grunted as he pushed into you slowly. “Holy fuck,” was only muffled by his tongue sliding into you at the same agonizing pace as his cock.

 

Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as his cock was finally inside you, the tip rubbing at the cervix. Venom hummed and smirked, his cock thickening inside you. You whined and shook, eyes watering up. “There we go. Nice and stretched around me,” He chuckled. “I’m going to destroy your little boy pussy so you really only need me to truly feel pleasure.”

 

You whimpered, looking up at him pleadingly. “Ve...Venom, please. God just fu--Ah!” You cried out as he began to thrust into you. “Oh holy shit!” You moaned as your back arched.

 

His cock drove into you at a brutal pace, leaving you helpless to his eager body. You whimpered and whined, blushing as you looked down. With each pump into you, you could practically see the bulge of his tip prodding your stomach. You gripped his arms, trying to meet his pace, but he simply wrapped his hand around your torso and shoved you back down onto the couch. You moaned louder as he thrust harder, tears rolling down your face from the intensity.

 

Venom grinned and stooped his head, reaching his tongue down and dragging it over your clit. Your body jerked and bucked at the touch. “That’s it, Y/N. Cum,” Venom growled, toying with your clit now.

 

You moaned loudly as you orgasmed, shaking and thrashing under him as he kept fucking into you before he pulled back to the tip. You whined at the loss then watched him growl and moan before driving it into you, grinding out his own pleasure before he gasped. You clung to him as you felt his cum flood your hole, his hands gripping your thighs to keep you in place as he kept rolling his hips.

 

You fell back onto the couch as he pulled away, letting you lay there helplessly as you felt the cum pouring from your hole.

 

Venom slipped back into Eddie’s body, leaving the man smirking at the sight of you. “Damn. You really tore him up,” He chuckled as he approached you, kissing your forehead as you whimpered, clinging to him. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” You mumbled. “Just tired now.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Venom cackled as he practically perched his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

 

You nuzzled Eddie as you smiled weakly, the man lifting you up. “Let’s get you in bed so you can be comfortable,” He said. “Then, I’m taking my turn.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve got a few ideas I wanna try now.”


End file.
